Daughter's Best Friend
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: "Mmmm, ohhh yes" the cries the man heard from his daughter's bedrooom. He knew his daughter wasn't home, so who was that making those noises? He began to open her door, but realized it was cracked open enough to see in. The man saw his daughters best friend making love to her own pussy with so many toys.


"Mmmm, ohhh yes" the cries the man heard from his daughter's bedroom. He knew his daughter wasn't home, so who was that making those noises? He began to open her door, but realized it was cracked open enough to see in. The man saw his daughters best friend making love to her own pussy with so many toys. The man stood in the door way just pushing the door open a bit further so he can get a better view.

He watched the tall redhead rub her large nipples with her hands, then working her hands down her torso to barely rub the opening of her clit. The girl found a dildo and stroked it up and down her clit. She moaned loudly as she rubbed her clit with a small silver bullet. The remote was laying next to her on the bed. She rubbed her nub as the vibration teased and taunted her.

The girl then found a large bright pink make shift dick, that had a flat side on the bottom. She licked the head, then down the shaft before sliding the pink cock into her now very wet pussy. The girl flicked a button on the remote to vibrate harder as she began to slide the cock harder and deeper in her pussy. Her moans of delight grew louder.

The man stroked his dick through his work pants. He knew he wouldn't last long, so he quietly unzipped his zipper and pulled his now rock hard cock into his hands. The man rubbed his head, then down to his balls. He tried hard not to moan as the girl moaned. The man opened his eyes to see the girl slide something into her puckered opening of her ass.

The girl let out a loud cry as she filled her tightness with this plug. She worked it in and out a few times, then went with a bigger plug. The man thought he died and went to heaven as this girl was fucking her sweet white body. Faster the man stroked his cock as the girl fucked her ass. When the girl began to shake from having an orgasm, the man began to moan louder.

As the man was ready to spurt his cum, the girl heard him and walked to the door. Here she saw him jerking his large cock. The girl squatted and began to lick his purple head. The man looked down and let her continue with her mouth on him. She stroked his balls as he came in her mouth. The girl swallowed all and opened her mouth for his approval.  
The girl stood up and pulled the man into the bedroom. She undress the man, while he fondled her beady nipples. The man didn't take much time before he had his fingers in her red bush, then was fondling her wet clit. The girl spread her legs to let him have more access to her hot box. The man looked her in the eye, rubbed both of her tits and walked her backwards to his daughter's bed.

He pushed some of the toys out-of-the-way as she layed back, resting on her elbows. She watched the man look her over, like an animal getting ready to eat his feast. The man touched her cheek, then touched his fingers on her lips. She parted her lips to suck his finger. The man sighed as she sucked his long finger with a great sucking power.

The man then traced her nipples with both his fingers and his tongue. He flicked his tongue over her erect nipples, then would blow a cool breath to watch them grow harder. The girl gasped as she got more aroused. The man licked and sucked his way down to her navel. Stopping to tongue fuck her navel before making his way to her naturally red hairy patch.

He found the tip of her slit with his tongue, just lapping at the opening and her tight nub. She shivered as she came with the touch of his tongue. The man spread her legs wider to have more of a view of a red head's pussy. He's always dreamed of fucking a real redhead, but never thought it would come true. He slid a couple of fingers up and down her clit, then stopping at her wet hole.

"Mmmm" he licked his lips, when his fingers came out with her wetness. The man sucked his fingers then slid them in with a slow motion. The girl cooed and wiggled her hips for more. He slid his fingers in and out multiple times, until the girl was begging for his dick. He smiled at her, then went down to suck her sweet nectar from her hot honey pot. His fingers and tongue took turns with making her cum.

The girl held his head with handfuls of his hair. She rocked back and forth to feel his afternoon stubble on his face, between her thighs. The man lifted her legs to see her sweet ass, only to be shocked she still had the plug buried deep. He slid it out slowly as the girl moaned with so much delight that she came from the feeling of the bumps on the plug being removed from her.

The man bent over to scoop her cum on his tongue, then moved to her mouth and let her lick her cum from his mouth. The man then went for the licking to her opened ass. His tongue licked her opening giving it some moisture before his dick made its way in. The girl didn't have an issue with his naked cock in her ass. She knew he was safe, he was married to her best friend's mom.

The man slid in with a medium not fast thrust. She moaned and told him to put himself all the way in. Once in, he barely pumped in her, thinking his large cock could hurt her. The girl began to tell tell him, " Fuck my Ass, HARD!" He did as told, then slapped her ass cheek with great force leaving a bright red mark on her.

She had asked him to let her be on her knees. They moved positions and he slapped her cheek again. The girl said she likes it when daddy slaps her ass. He slapped her a few more times then slid his dick back into her opening. He rammed himself into her til he couldn't get any further in her. His balls slapped her pussy as he pounded into her.  
The girl said "Daddy please fuck my pussy, it's getting lonely." The man smiled as she called him daddy, then slid his dick into her dripping pussy. He moaned with delight as he fucked her pussy, then had his four fingers in her ass. His dick grew harder as he was ready to cum again.

The girl told him to give her ass his cream filling. He moved back to her wanting ass, he pumped into her until he filled her canal with his cum. He continued with fucking her ass, until he couldn't feel his knees any longer. When he pulled out of her, his cum dribbled down into her pussy. The man asked if she was on birth control, she said yes then turned around to suck his cummy dick.

The man sprawled himself across his daughter's bed to catch his breath, before getting up to dress. The girl kissed him and said that she had heard him fuck his wife and had always wanted to be fucked by him. She then said to him "I hope you didn't mind me calling you daddy." The man said no problem, then told her to keep this a secret, "No one needs to know of this".

After he got dressed and left the room, the girl got herself dressed and walked into the livingroom, where he was sitting looking at the newspaper. She said that she will see him again soon, then left the house. He went back to his daughter's room to make sure you couldn't tell anyone had fucked on her bed. The room had the freshly fucked aroma that he loved.

He found some deodorizer, sprayed her room, then found the butt plug laying under the bed. He picked it up and slid it into his suit jacket. He made sure to hang the jacket, so his wife didn't find the toy. His cell phone rang, when he answered he heard a familiar voice " Hi daddy, thank you for the filling. Would it be okay if I spent the night, tonight?" He grunted and said that would be ok.

When his daughter came in from work, she brought her friend in with her. She smiled at him as she walked past him. His daughter went to take a shower. The man went to the closet to retrieve her plug. He went to hand it to her, when he felt her hand on his cock. He grew hard again with her touch. She whispered in his ear, that she hopes they can fuck again tonight when everyone is sleeping.

He pulled away as the front door opened. The girl went to the bedroom. His wife looked at him with a questioning look, then said to him she made plans for dinner, just the two of them. He went to his daughter's room to tell her they would be home later and to have a good time.

When the parents came back home, mom said she had a pounding headache. She took some pain meds then went to bed. The man popped his head in his daughter's room, to see the girls asleep. It wasn't that late, but he knew they got up early to go to school. The first class his daughter had was 7:30 am at the local community college.  
The man went to the den to watch the ending of the hockey game. The den was in the basement, which made it easier to listen to the television without waking anyone up. When the game ended, the man changed the channel to to XXX channel. He so needed to stroke out his hardened cock.

The man had removed his pants and sat in his recliner with just his boxers and a wife beater shirt. He pulled his cock over the top of the shorts and began to stroke, rubbing the head, then back down. He knew this wasn't going to work well, he stood to remove his shorts. As he stroked his cock which was standing straight out, he heard a noise behind him. The redhead girl was standing behind him with nothing but a sheer nighty on.

She licked her lips with hunger in her eyes. She walked closer to touch his head with her fingers. The man didn't refuse her helping with his dick. His head leaned back and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He held her long hair as she worked her mouth over his cock. She sucked him, til he couldn't stand any longer.

He sat back in his chair and had her climb up to face the wall and let her ass and pussy be in his face. She liked the way he thought. She let him lick and finger her openings as she filled his mouth with her nectar again. She then bent down to slide her hot wet pussy onto his hardness. She fucked his cock, then let him fuck her. She begged for his dick in her ass again.

The girl got on her hands and knees, then reached behind to grab her ass cheeks. He bent down to lick her puckered opening, then spit some saliva for a bit of lube. Gently he slid into her. She grabbed his shorts and put them in her mouth, to keep from screaming with ecstasy. He rammed his dick in and out of her until he filled her ass again.  
The girl didn't waste much time. She stood up, wiped her ass with his shorts then took off up the stairs. the man had nothing but those shorts to put back on. He slid them on, then went up for bed. When he got to his bed, he slid them off as usual, but put them under the mattress. He then snuggled next to his wife, who snuggled next to his chest.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So some one wanted this and kept asking for it for ever and I decided to finally give it to them! Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
